Where are the children?
by tsubasaiscool
Summary: NTAC has a problem when children are going missing.
**Chapter one**

 **This is my first 4400 fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it. I'm not 100% sure where this is set. It is about late season two but has references to season three.**

Diana Skouris woke up at 7am as usual. She woke Maia up and they had the usual breakfast of toast and orange juice. The day basically began like any other day. Maia stayed home with her teacher and Diana went to work and arrived at 8.30am. She and Tom had the case of a twelve year old girl called Alice Mason. She could make things move with her mind. Two years earlier this would have been an unusual case but since the 4400 had arrived in a big ball of light, stranger things had happened. Alice disappeared 28th September 1995. A year after she disappeared her mum died in a car crash along with her 9 year old brother. Two years later her dad committed suicide. When she returned she was put in a group foster home. Diana returned home at 5pm. She entered her apartment.

"Maia. Miss Harris." Diana shouted. "I'm home." No one answered. "Hello." She tried again. She walked further into her apartment. She checked Maia's bedroom and it was empty. She walked into the kitchen and saw a woman with raven black hair laying on the floor.

"Miss Harris." Diana cried. Immediately she checked for a pulse. Miss Harris started to wake up.

"Maia." She whispered weakly.

"What happened? Where's Maia?" Diana asked.

"There were two men. They were wearing masks and had guns. They took her. They took Maia." Miss Harris said weakly.

Tom had just sat down for tea with Alana when his phone rang.

"Baldwin." He said as he answered his phone.

"They have Maia." A voice cried down the phone.

"Diana? Who took Maia?" Tom said worried

"I don't know. I came home and I couldn't find her. I found her teacher unconscious on the kitchen floor. She said that some people broke in. They have Maia!" Diana explained.

Half an hour later they were both at NTAC. Diana was pacing her office.

"Calm down. Pacing won't help find Maia." Tom said. Trying to sound calm.

"My daughter's gone. How can I be calm?" Diana said.

"He's right. Pacing won't help find Maia. Maia isn't the only problem though." A voice said from the doorway. Stood there was Marco.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"The kid. Alice. An agent tried to talk to her and she got angry. She started throwing things around the room with her mind. The agent got distracted with the stuff being chucked at him and she escaped. Ran right out." Marco explained. "Lucky no one was hurt. Nina's still trying to sort everything out."

"We have another missing child. One kidnapped and one ran away." Tom sighed.

"I'm sorry about Maia." Marco said.

"Thanks Marco." Diana said as Marco left.

Nina organised a team to focus on finding Maia and another team to find Alice. Diana was on the team to help find Maia. She took herself off of Alice's case. Diana wanted to find her daughter. If she was on Alice's case she would have been too distracted. Tom carried on working on Alice's case. He already knew a lot about her through the interview they had that morning. The next day Maia and Alice still hadn't been found. It had only been 15 hours but it was still worrying. Maia had been taken but no one called asking for ransom. Alice was different though. A 12 year old could only hide for so long. Even if she was a 4400. Alice would find it easier to escape if agents caught her and she used her ability. She was only 12 though. They would find a runaway easier than a kidnapped child.

Marco and Tom tried to persuade Diana to go home and rest but it didn't work. Even when they eventually persuaded her to go home, she didn't rest. She carried on working. She searched her whole apartment but found no clues. She woke up the next day to find that he had fallen asleep while she was working.

Meanwhile Tom was at work. He hadn't left since Maia and Alice disappeared. Alana stopped by once to give him a change of clothes but she didn't stay long. He had no leads. No one had seen her since she left the building. Alice was a smart child. She was a straight A student before she disappeared. Since she got back her grades had dropped a little bit but not by much. She could be smart enough to disappear for a little bit but she didn't have any money. The next morning a girl knocked on Diana and Tom's office door. She had short blond hair. Almost white. She looked no older than 14. She was wearing a hoodie. She looked scared.

"Are you Tom Baldwin?" She asked.

"Yes. Can I help you?" Tom said standing up. The girl walked into his office and shut the door.

"You're looking for Alice. Aren't you?" She said.

"Yeah. What's your name?" Tom asked.

"Maisy Grant. I'm a friend of Maisy's from the 4400 school. I disappeared 1992 I saw Alice yesterday when she was leaving here. She asked for somewhere to hide. She was scared so I agreed to help her. There's a shed in the woods near my house. I used to hang out there before I disappeared. I said Alice could hide there. I went there to see her this morning. The stuff was all over the place. Like... like there had been a fight and Alice was gone. I didn't know what to so I came here." Maisy explained.

Alice woke up in a strange room. The last thing she remembered was being in the shed. The room had white walls and a metal bed. There was a small lamp on a bedside table. There was a small desk with pens and paper. Apart from that the room was empty. Alice stood up and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Hello!" She shouted. "Anyone there!" Alice started banging on the door. No one came she collapsed on the bed. Her eyes started to fill with tears. She screamed in frustration. Suddenly the desk flew across the room.

"Don't do that." A voice said from the doorway. A young girl was stood there. She looked about ten years old. She had shoulder length blond hair. "You don't want to make them angry."

"What's going on?" Alice said.

"Don't cry. Everything will be ok. My mum works for NTAC." The young girl said proudly.

Alice wiped her eyes. "My name's Alice Mason. What's yours?"

"Maia. Maia Rutledge." The young girl said.

 **If you think I should continue this, please review. Also if you have any ideas for future chapters or criticism bout this chapter say so in the review.**


End file.
